The Third Option
by CrystalLuna13
Summary: What happens if Bran gets a third choice in Silver On The Tree but in return they had to do something that might change their lives. First FanFic


**The Third Option**

**Summary: What happens if Bran gets a third choice in Silver On The Tree but in return they had to do something that might change their lives. First FanFic **

**Authors Note: The story is going to be a bit or a lot, it might turn into AU, different from the actual story and I DO NOT own The Dark Is Rising Sequence or the Harry Potter Series.**

**

* * *

**

"Choose Bran between staying here with your father or going back and forgetting everything?" Merriman Lyon or know as Merlin in this time.

Bran stayed quiet while staring at his father and his father staring back. King Author cracked smile and looked at Merriman and Merriman knew what was going to happen.

"Bran, my son there is a third option you can choose from but you have to do what I say in return and ALL of you will keep you memories and you'll live where you want to"

Bran Davies looked at his friends, Will Stanton, Jane, Barney or Barnabas, Simon Drew. They all looked up for it and then Bran agreed on the third.

"Well then, all of you will be sent to a school in London call Hogwarts and they will need your help in some situations that I'm not aware of. My friend Albus Dumbledore wants all of you to try to act like regular humans so that everyone can start getting used to them. Those are his wishes and in return your memories will stay the same and you'll keep your powers."Merriman said.

"Another thing is that, Bran you have a sister, twin to be specific. She's a girl and her name is Mint Trinidad, she was also like you, she was raised in a more modern time in Costa Rica, a small country in Central America. She speaks both English and Spanish but if she slips, just tell her. She does not act like a princess, she likes fighting but she is sensitive. Protect because she's you little sister and if you don't I'll bring you back and give you the biggest scolding the world has seen." Kind Author told his son.

"I have a sister…." Bran said with his mouth open in complete shock.

"Yeah and she has the biggest magical power excluding Will, Merriman, and the Lady. She's a mind reader, she can see everything a person has been through by looking, she can speak to any animals, she speaks any human language, and she is very eccentric. She has her powers because they woke up earlier than yours Bran, yours are just waking up and your powers are going to be smaller because you have the Eirias… Mint come in here!" King Author finished saying.

Mint came into the room, she was about my age,13, she had white hair and yellow owl eyes. She had something in her ears, none of the kids except Will knew what it was.

"Hello, my names Mint, how'd you do?"Mint said with no accent. You can mistake her for Bran twin easily except the way of talking.

"We're fine" everyone answered at the same time.

Mint smiled and went over to Bran to hug him. "You're so cute, I'm so glad I finally got to meat you" she said in a happy and cheerful tone.

"Me too." Bran said back.

"You guys are ready to return to the world you come from?" Merriman asked

"Yeah" We al said together.

"Another thing await owls and then you guys are going to meet up again, don't forget to tell your parents, just say that I wanted you guys to go to the school and that there is no cost. Good-bye" Merriman said before chanting something . Then we found ourselves on the roof of Wales looking at the golden valley and blue sea.

"Well I have a feeling this is going to get interesting and tiresome."Will said out loud.

"I think it might be fun" Jane said and everyone else agreed with her.

"We better get going and await our owls."Will said.

The vacation finished and everyone returned to their proper home. When they got home all of them told their parents about what Merriman said and they accepted. Soon after they received there owls and they all got extremely happy. They were going to join the school in next year as third year since they're mentors are going to be in that year. They still didn't know who but they were going to get ready anyway.

* * *

Bran has figured out why Mint is eccentric, she says the most weirdest things and is hyper twenty four seven. After a while he got used to it he also figured what those things in her ears were. They were headphones for her iPod because if she doesn't listen to it she will go crazy over hearing everyone's mind. Apparently Merriman took her to a more advanced time period.

* * *

Sorry for grammar mistakes and i hope you enjoyed

Hate and Like comments allowed, this is my first so i want to see if i did it right.


End file.
